


Mr. Cellophane

by Soul4Sale



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Character Study, Classroom Sex, College Life, Cruelty, Depression, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Fear, Hermaphrodite!Randy, Hermaphrodites, Humiliation, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Revenge, Rivalry, Shame, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall fears that he will be nothing less than invisible to his near-celebrity crush. But with Sulley’s grave disappointment comes his biggest chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Cellophane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> So, I've been meaning to write this story for a while, now. It didn't always have a prologue, but I decided to add one because I found inspiration for it. I've been planning on writing this story since I saw the movie in theaters, so we'll go ahead and get to the important stuff, now!

“Monsters University! Anyone getting off?!” The gruff bus driver, a stout monster with a thick mustache of course fur barked, watching as it seemed nobody was getting up. He didn't even see the floating pair of glasses until he had the door shut and the bags it held dropped. 

“E-excuse me...” A timid, mild voice questioned slowly, and suddenly a flash of color made the monster more obvious. Purple, pink and blue scales, a pair of large purple glasses, and the prettiest green eyes met the bus driver, and he gave a bit of a sheepish smile before opening the door again.

“Sorry, kid. You need to try and stand out like that more often.” The man told him, before ushering him off the bus and to get his education started. 

He felt so whipped around by the time he was finally sent to his room, his mind a little dizzy as he set his things down in the center of the room, not sure which bed his roommate would want, and not wanting to infringe on their choice. With a sigh, he found himself coaching his thoughts into positive ones, trying to want this to happen right and not just _expect_ something bad to happen.

_You'll do fine, Randy! Your lifelong friend will come through that door and you won't be alone anymore. Nobody will pick on you, you'll be **safe** for the first time in a long time. Don't blow this, just remember, everyone likes kindness. A bully is a bully, and you will make sure they know you won't have it._

Bent slightly, digging in one of his bags, he heard the door open behind him and turned to look at it. Jumping, he hit the floor with all eight legs in a nice, swift rhythm, before slithering out and standing before his new roommate.

“Hey, there! I'm your roomie! Name's Randy Boggs, Scaring Major!”


End file.
